


Bokuto's girlfriend

by xshotox (xkylox)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Choking, Cum Eating, F/M, Face-Fucking, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, No Aftercare, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, lets also consider classroom for semi public sex, lol a kitchen in a frat can be considered as semi public sex?, so light you can barely feel it, ugh how do you tag things on ao3 and why is it so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkylox/pseuds/xshotox
Summary: “I know you.” They say, getting your attention. Grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels, they fill their own cup. "You're Bokuto's girlfriend." The statement gets a bitter feeling inside you and you take a sip to wash it away.“You're wrong,” you sip once again, letting the alcohol slide down and calm your annoyance, “Kuroo.”Kuroo chuckles in amusement and chugs down the rest of his drink. “You're cute when you pretend you don't care; did you know that Kitten?”Scoffing, you roll your eyes. You were wrong, you really need that vodka. “I don't care.”“Is that why you're drinking your ass off?” A low chuckle escapes his throat and he grabs the bourbon bottle as you grab the vodka one. You both mirror each other’s actions, filling your own cups. “Why did you guys break up?” The question comes out with a curious tone, but the smirk showing how cocky he's about the topic.“We didn't break up,” the bottle is set down and you grab your cup, "because we never started dating in the first place."
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	1. Bokuto's girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> just porn dump i decided to write about Kuroo because my friend told me to do it 
> 
> apolagies in advance

The music is loud, more than you wish it was and people around try to be even louder. Just creating a bunch of unnecessary noise, you wish it would stop already. The smoke fills your lungs annoyingly and the sweaty scent ghosting the air is even worse. All these factors help to drop your mood, reaching lower levels, lower than when you arrived and you didn't think that would be even possible. 

The regret of coming to a frat party growing in the pit of your stomach and it makes you wonder why you agreed on coming in the first place. It's not that you hate parties and a good time. No, you like to have fun, you just specifically hate frat houses and people who associate themselves with this kind of environment. Who, in your humble opinion, are just a bunch of assholes who think they are better than anyone just because they have Greek symbols on the back of their bomber jackets. 

Gaze moves around, studying people you have no idea about their identity getting shitfaced and embarrassing themselves as they do so. Sipping on your red solo cup, you physically grimace at the bad taste of gin. For sure you shouldn't have let your friend choose your drink. She begged for you to come with her, but the minute you both arrived, she shoved a drink in your hand and disappeared. If she wanted for you to come that bad, she could at least keep your company for a while. What a  _ bitch _ . 

By now there's nothing left of that awful beverage in your cup and your levels of irritation are off the charts. Maybe an actually enjoyable drink will help you loosen a bit and get your desire to blow your friend's head off to cease down a notch. Getting up from the couch, you skip to the kitchen ready to get yourself a vodka, or anything that won't be repulsed by your taste buds. 

Surprisingly, the kitchen is empty and the loud noise has ceased. A sigh of relief escapes past your lips over the quietness of the room the moment you close the door behind you. Maybe you'll stick around here for a while. Grabbing a bottle of vodka, you pour some on a new cup and add a pit of orange juice. Before putting away the bottles, you taste your drink, deciding that if you want to get through the night, you definitely need more alcohol. As more vodka fills your cup, a sound goes off behind you, alerting your still sober senses. 

The noise from outside can be heard louder for a second before the click of the door closing. Steps echo through the kitchen and your curiosity gets the best of you, making you look over your shoulder, expecting everything but a familiar face. Your eyes study the person for a second longer, drinking in their dark hair and sharp jawline. But quickly you look back to the cup in your hand, mind empty as you feel their presence getting closer to you. 

“I know you.” They say, getting your attention. Grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels, they fill their own cup. "You're Bokuto's girlfriend." The statement gets a bitter feeling inside you and you take a sip to wash it away. 

“You're wrong,” you sip once again, letting the alcohol slide down and calm your annoyance, “ _ Kuroo _ .” 

“Is that why you wouldn't leave this side everywhere he would go?” With his cup, he hides his smirk, but you catch it anyways. 

“You're mistaking me for yourself, emo boy.” You drown the rest of your drink and he chuckles at your comment. His presence gets even closer, the warmth radiating from his body getting to you like an extra layer ghosting your bare skin. The red solo cup is now refilled, although this time you let the orange juice out, and with bored eyes, you look up at Kuroo. “I'm even surprised he's not glued to your hip right now.” His eyes keep staring at your own and you don't look away as you sip from your drink, the vodka feeling like water. 

“Are you jealous?” He mirrors your actions. There's nothing you want more but to slap that smirk off his handsome face. 

“Why would I be jealous of you, from all the people.” For much vodka you drink, the annoyance and irritation you have for the boy in front of you will never cease, so for once, you decide to slow down with the drinking and put down the plastic cup. 

Kuroo chuckles in amusement and chugs down the rest of his drink. “You're cute when you pretend you don't care; did you know that Kitten?” 

Scoffing, you roll your eyes. You were wrong, you really need that vodka. “I don't care.” 

“Is that why you're drinking your ass off?” A low chuckle escapes his throat and he grabs the bourbon bottle as you grab the vodka one. You both mirror each other’s actions, filling your own cups. “Why did you guys break up?” The question comes out with a curious tone, but the smirk showing how cocky he's about the topic. 

“We didn't break up,” the bottle is set down and you grab your cup, "because we never started dating in the first place." 

“Ah!” His smile widens in resolution. “So that's why you're so bitter about it! You like him.” 

“I don't.” As you answer with a monotone, trying to prove your point by showing no emotion whatsoever, Kuroo chuckles, his look saying everything. He doesn't buy it. Not that you care if he does or not. You couldn't care less about his opinion. It's none of his business anyway, so why is he putting his extremely sharp nose in it? You wonder what's sharper, his pointy nose or his cutting jawline. “But even if I did, it's none of your business.” After taking two large sips, you set the almost empty cup down, the alcohol slowly going up to your head and making everything feel and seem lighter.

“You don't need to lie, Kitten.” He takes a step closer, towering you. Automatically, you take a step back, but he's still too close. His body heat pressed against yours, raising the temperature to unbearable levels. “You can tell me.” His tone is sly and his coy smirk makes your heart skip a beat. He takes another step forward in your direction and you take one back, your body hitting something cold preventing you from keep going. “I won't tell anyone.” Kuroo's voice drops an octave, his hand meeting the wall behind you, right beside your head. His head leaning closer to you, completely trapping you between his body and the wall. His intoxicating sweet but woody scent hits your senses, raw and addictive, making you wish it would linger on your own clothes once he steps back. 

“There's nothing,” you pause mid-sentence to let out a shaky breath, your heart beating loud in your ears, “to tell you.” His face is so close to yours; you can feel his hot breath fanning your skin. You swallow dry, wishing you had the drink you abandoned on the counter with you right now. 

“Why so nervous?” Cold fingers meet your jaw, dancing down to your chin and grip it in a tender touch. Tender, but harsh enough to keep you in place, not allowing you to look away from his hypnotizing light caramel eyes. “I won't hurt you.” There's a half moment of silence, but he quickly fills it with a cocky remark. “Only if you beg me to.” 

Words dry off on your throat and you're left without what to say. You, who always have something to spit out on the tip of your tongue, are speechless. A familiar feeling in your stomach, electricity bolts going down in excitement. Your teeth sink down your bottom lip, trying to stop the sensation that is starting to grow in between your legs and you wish it would just stop already. This is the last thing you want. His thumb swipes on your lip, releasing it from the sharp grip of your front upper teeth and pulls it down, your mouth opening slightly. You witness his smirk growing wider, your eyes meeting his and never looking away as his thumb slowly makes its way inside your mouth. You don't stop him, only keep staring at him, body rigid and breathing heavy. What is happening and why are you letting it happen? Your thoughts are loud, your mind screaming  _ no  _ over and over again, but it's too late as your lips wrap around his finger without a warning. 

“Good girl.” He chuckles out the two words that have a specific effect on you. “I don't even need to tell you anything.” Your tongue presses flat on his digit, his eyes daring and you know way too well what he wants you to do next. Surprisingly, you do it, no questions asked, your body completely working on its own. Your tongue swirls around his thumb once and you suck on it. Smirk never fading away, his face gets even closer to yours, but his lips meet your ear. “Such a good girl that you are.” Voice isn't above a whisper and not sparing any additional second, his lips meet the skin on your neck. Your body melts under his wet touch. The kisses he sprays your neck with aren't harsh, but rather ginger adding to the pressure in between your legs and the excitement swirling in the pit of your stomach. 

His lips meet your collarbone and his other hand rests tenderly on your thigh. Delicate fingers dance under your skirt, brushing your inner thigh agonizingly and getting dangerously close to where you wish you didn't want him to touch. Your breath hitching as his bites on your sensitive skin and the whimper you tried so hard to suppress escapes your throat. The haunting sound of his chuckle right under your ear as his touch on your thigh feels like a ghost, his thumb brushing your hot, shivering skin making the anticipation grow in your stomach and damping your panties. You can feel his fingers hovering your clothed cunt, and the muscles of your mouth relax as you stop sucking on his thumb, a shaky breath escaping your lips. Kuroo suddenly stops kissing your neck, his eyes meeting yours in an intense gaze. 

“I didn't say you could stop.” He says and you gasp around his thumb, lips wrapping around it and continue their previous actions. “Good girl.” Those words make your pussy clench around nothing and you close your eyes, trying hard to not whimper again. It's already embarrassing enough being in the position you are right now, for much you're begging him mentally to touch your clit but also blaming alcohol for your imprudent desires and actions. The aching between your legs being unbearable at this point and you just want some relief from this bent down tension that has been building up in your stomach since the moment he took two steps closer to you. “Now let's see,” you can feel him play around with the waistband of your panties, delaying the moment you crave for the most, “how wet is this cunt.” 

Holding your breath, you wait for his fingers to finally touch you as you press your tongue on the pad of his finger. At last, his fingers push your panties to the side, digits circling around your entrance in a teasing manner. Not helping yourself, you moan around his thumb, gaining a throaty chuckle from Kuroo. “So wet,” he says in a raspy voice, the teasing tone dripping from his words, “so fucking wet, Kitten and I barely even started.” His fingers never stop circling around, spreading your slick around your pussy lips. “Look at you,” he chants, “begging with your eyes for me to fuck you like the whore you are in a kitchen where someone can walk in at any second.” The words get a whine from you, the thought of someone catching you both adding to the ache on your cunt. Slowly, you open your eyes, meeting his and he chuckles darkly at you. “You like that, don't you slut?” You don't answer, and both his hands are ripped away from you, making you gasp in surprise. You have no time to react as both his hands grab you by your waist, lifting you up and setting you down on the counter. 

Your breathing gets heavier as his caramel eyes darken, his hands landing flat on your thighs, ruining up under your skirt. Throat drying off, your head gets hazy and you feel his fingers curling up on the waistband of your panties. Without a warning, he pulls them down, dropping down to his knees as he does so. You watch him shoving your ruined panties in the pocket of his pants, swallowing dry at the sight. His hands grab your hips, tugging you closer to his face. And finally, you feel it, his wet tongue licking a straight stripe upwards on your slit and you don't hold back the moan. The sound coming off your mouth makes him chuckle, and he repeats his movements before dipping his warm tongue inside your throbbing cunt. Head thrown back in a brutal move, you pull your skirt up your waist, not even caring in exposing yourself to whoever enters the kitchen. That doesn't matter right now, only the feeling of Kuroo's tongue inside you. 

Another moan is ripped off your chest as his tongue presses on your clit and rubs lazy circles on it. Your hands meet his head and grip his hair tightly, pulling his face closer to you. Kuroo hums against your core, the vibrations spiking up your body and whimpers escape your lips. Teeth nibble on your clit and two fingers ghost your entrance. You completely melt under his touch, the moans being impossible to suppress and being set free as his two fingers thrust into you without a proper warning. 

One of your hands leaves his hair, landing flat on the cold surface of the countertop for some support and you grind against his face, desperately seeking for more. More of him, more of his luscious lips sucking on your clit and more of his long fingers scratching up your tight walls. It just feels way too good and you genuinely can’t wait to feel his dick inside you, even though it’s something you promised yourself you’d never let it happen. But right now? Fuck dumb and empty promises and pacts you made with yourself to make you feel better about yourself. Especially when he adds his tongue in between his fingers, rubbing his nose on your clit as he does so. 

His name leaves your mouth mixed in a loud moan. The wet noises of his fingers thrusting in and out of your cunt fills your ears and the vibrations of his  _ hums  _ against you make you desperate to reach your orgasm. Your mind is completely clogged as the only thing you can focus on is Kuroo on his knees making you feel like you’re the only thing in the world. The attention and dedication his fingers and tongue are giving your greedy cunt knocks the air out of your lungs, making it hard to let out any sound for some kind of relief from the tension building up in the pit of your stomach. 

“Fuck!” You manage to let out, your bottom lip bobbling. “I’m so close.” The words leave your mouth in a mumble followed by a whimper. You really just need a final push to come undone on his fingers as you beg for him to give it to you in low whines, never verbalizing it. 

The pace of his finger dies down to be agonizingly slow and tongue backs away. You look down at him, his eyes meeting yours in a second as he has this big ass shit eating grin on his lips. Cocky bastard. “Beg for it.” He says, the teasing smirk never fading away. “Beg for me to make you cum Kitten.”

Eyebrows frown and your blood boils in your veins. You don’t beg. You never do it, but the way his two fingers are rubbing your walls slowly and his lips hover your clit while his eyes stare intensively right back into you makes you weak, and willing to give him what he wants to hear. Everything to chase after that orgasm you so much deserve and  _ need.  _

“Please.” You blurt out in a whine. “Please  _ Kuroo,”  _ his name tastes different as it rolls off your tongue so easily, “please make me cum.” The sound of your words is pathetic and desperate, and that’s exactly how you're feeling right now. He chuckles, the air coming from his mouth fanning your sensitive clit that’s begging for some attention. The attention his tongue gives it by pressing hard on it, makes a broken moan leave your throat and a third finger slides inside you effortlessly. 

Eyes close and your head is thrown back, mouth agape. Profanities leaving your lips in chants and your mind gets dizzy when his fingers curl up, hitting that sweet spot so brutally. Piercing whines and cracked whimpers come from the back of your throat as broken words roll off your tongue and the air has troubles filling your lungs fully. The way his fingers jam with force that spongy spot and his lips suck on your bundle of nerve is all it takes for you to crumble. Your pussy clamps around his digits, milking them with your sweet cum. Kuroo doesn’t stop right away, riding you out of your orgasm. Your erratic breathing fills the room as you slowly come back to your sense, opening your eyes lazily. 

Fingers leave you, his hand scratches upwards and his wet fingertips touch your parted lips as tired pants leave them. You get the message and when your lips strugglingly wrap around his three fingers, you feel his warm tongue licking your sensitive cunt. Not helping yourself, you moan as you suck on them, your hip bucking onto his face. He licks all your juices, lapping your pussy clean while you taste yourself on his skin. The salty flavour erotic against your tongue as his own dances on your sex. 

Once Kuroo is satisfied, he stands up on his feet and his gaze burns into your eyes, his fingers slowly leaving your mouth. Licking his lips, he eyes you with a smirk playing on his shimmering lips and his other hand lands on your jaw, grasping it in a gentle touch. You never look away, watching him tilting his head slowly in your encounter. His breath fans your face tenderly and you close your eyes, his lips meeting yours in a hungry, open mouth kiss. 

Lips mould together and his tongue storms into your mouth. You can taste yourself on him, your arms wrapping around his neck in need to pull him closer. Your legs mirror the process, wrapping around his waist and pulling his crotch closer to you, feeling his clothed hard-on against your naked core. The sensation turning you on even more as you grind against him. Kuroo groans into your mouth while you press against him and both his hands grip harshly on your hips but you love how they feel dipping onto your flesh. 

The kiss breaks apart, the urge for you two to breathe bigger than the need to keep each other as close as humanly possible. 

“How about,” he purrs in your ear, his nose brushing gingerly against your skin before his lips start attacking your neck with ghost-like kisses, “we go to a place more  _ private  _ and finish this?” You shiver not only at his words but at the burn his lips leave behind. Your throat is dry and the word  _ yes  _ struggles to pass past your lips. 

The next moments are like a blur. From Kuroo putting you down onto your feet and fixing your skirt to him grabbing your hand and leading you out of the kitchen. Your thoughts are completely clogged, your attention focused on the feeling of Kuroo’s hand holding yours and your surroundings are nothing but noise around you. Your thoughts remind you, you have no panties under your short skirt and that he’s keeping them in his pocket. That thought making your cunt throb and an almost inaudible whine escapes your throat. But for how low it was and even with the music playing around you both, Kuroo catches it due to how close you’re walking, the faint sound of it making a smirk appears in his thin lips. Heart racing in your ribcage while you walk upstairs, the man’s back who just made you cum with his fingers and tongue facing you. It feels like forever until the raven haired pushes you inside an empty room, but at the same time it's all too quick. 

Your back is pressed against the door harshly and he wastes no time in attacking your lips with his. Curious hands exploring your body under your top, fingers rapidly to find your erect nipples. A moan filling your mouth into his as he pitches your right nipple. Quickly, your top is discarded and left on the floor. His mouth wastes no time to connect with your left nipple, sucking and nibbling on it and getting sweet noises coming from your mouth. His hand and lips switch positions, your core aching for attention and you close your eyes, giving yourself fully to him once again. 

Kuroo probably has enough of not having you around him, ripping you away from the door and shoving you onto the bed. Your back crashes against the soft mattress, and your eyes watch him getting rid of his shirt. His toned chest and defined abs full on display for you, making your mouth water and cunt clench around nothing. He’s hot. Hotter than you wish he was making him so hard to resist. He takes a moment to study you as well, his hungry and lust filled eyes linger on your half naked form for a moment longer. Your boobs full on display for him, nipples perky and wet, your skirt pulled up to your waist and not covering up much as your legs are wide opened, you pussy shimmering with your slick and begging for him to fill it up. 

During the brief time he takes to look at you, you wonder how you ended up in this position so willingly. Not in a million years you thought you’d let Kuroo fuck you. Not even come close to you, let alone have sex with you. But here you are, basically naked in front of him with pleading eyes for him to just push his cock inside you. 

When you think he’s finally getting rid of his pants and boxers, Kuroo gets closer to you and in a smooth move, he turns your around, stomach pressed against the mattress. Both hands on your hips he pulls your ass up and you feel the mattress dip down behind you. He takes your skirt fully out of the way, rolling it up to your waist and chuckles. “Such a sweet ass you’ve got, Kitten.” The next thing you feel is a harsh sting on your right butt cheek and the sound of skin slapping echo through the quiet room. The tingling sensation spreading through your body goes directly to your aching core and you can’t help yourself but groan in pleasure. The noise you make getting another chuckle from him. “You fucking whore,” he says, spanking your ass again and you groan once more, “you enjoy it.” 

At this point you don’t know how much longer you can handle without any kind of relief. Everything aches and all you want is for him to touch you  _ there.  _ So, you do what you know it will get him to give you what you want so much. 

“Please Kuroo,” you whine out, the desperation noticeable in your tone more than you wish it was.

Of course, your words flatter his ego, fuelling it. “Please what Kitten?” You can wear the smirk in his words, he’s enjoying it more than you thought he would. “Use your words.”

“Please fuck me.” There’s a sadistic touch to the laugh he lets out when you spit the words in desperation, but the sound of it just turns you one even more. He doesn’t say anything, and you hear the sound of him unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. You hold your breath in anticipation, waiting for his next move. 

Finally, you feel it, the head of his dick pressing against your entrance. You hold the moan in the back of your throat, as he slowly pushes himself inside you. He's big, scratching you up completely and filling you up. Once he's fully in, his pelvis pressed against your ass, he grunts. "Fuck, Kitten," both his hand grip your hips forcefully, "you're so goddamn tight." 

Slowly, he rolls his hips, gaining a loud moan from you. Kuroo starts thrusting into you, groaning lowly at the feeling of your cunt wrapped around his dick so tightly. One of his hands meets your head, gripping your hair firmly and pushing your face deeper into the mattress. His pace picks up, the erotic sound of skin slapping filling the room, mixed up with your whimpers and his groans. 

“Aw Bokuto didn't know how to fuck this tight pussy right, did he?” His words affect more than you ever imagine, and all you can do is moan at them, clenching your walls around him and shivers run down your spine. Your loud moans are the only answer he needs as he chuckles cockily at you and his thrusts turn deeper and faster. "That's right, Kitten, he can't." Meaningless words leave your mouth like chants mixed with whimpers, whines and moans and drool runs down from the corner of your mouth. "Fuck, Kitten." He curses, the grasp he has on your hip gets tighter, definitely leaving marks on your skin. "You take my dick so good." The words come out in a grunt. 

The tension starts building in your stomach and you get lost at the feeling of  _ him _ . His hands on you, his dick rubbing your walls blissfully, the way his groans enter your ear like sweet melodies. Everything adding up to push you closer to the edge and your moans get louder. 

His hand on your hip runs down to your stomach, wrapping around your waist and by your hair he pulls your torso up. Your back is pressed against his chest and his lips ghost your ear. "Are you going to cum for me Kitten?" You moan at his words, throwing your head back and leaning it on his shoulder. His hips never stop bucking into you and the hand on your stomach runs down to your clit. The pressure on it makes you crumble in his arms, your moan high pitch while his fingers rub quick circles on it and the hand on your hair let's it go, setting around your neck. His fingers tight around your throat, pushing you closer to where you need to be. "Answer me." 

Your mind is too dizzy and it's hard for you to concentrate on what he's saying. It even takes you a moment to collect his words and an answer struggles to come out. "Yes, Kuroo, I will." 

"That's what I like to hear." His voice is menacing in your ear and the grip on your neck gets even tighter. The air struggles to reach your lungs, your head dizzy and there's stars sparkling in the back of your eyelids. The pressure on your clit is bigger and his thrusts are ruthless. Your body gives up, your legs completely losing their strength, him being the only reason for you to not collapse on the bed and staying on your knees. The overwhelming feeling of Kuroo's touch makes you lose it and reach your peak.

Your orgasm hits you in all force, a loud moan escapes past your lips and your cunt clenches around his throbbing dick. That gains a loud groan from him right in your ear and just a few thrusts later, you feel his hot shot filling you up. 

Calmly, his thrusts cease down and he let's go of your neck. Kuroo helps you lay down on your back, facing him. The room drowns in silence except for both your erratic breathings and his hands land on your knees, spreading your legs for him. After he lets go one of your knees, you feel his fingers brush against your slit. Your eyes meet his for a second, and land on his fingers, finding them coated with his own cum. Hovering you, his fingers get close to your lips. 

"Suck." He demands and you do exactly what he tells you to, opening up your lips and allowing his fingers to dip inside your mouth. Lips wrapping around them, you suck, getting a cocky smirk from him. "Good girl." Once his fingers are clean, he takes them out and repeats the process, gathering more of him cum from your cunt with his fingers and takes them to your lips. After doing this two more times, without sharing a single word, his lips meet yours. The kiss doesn't last long and he gets up, leaving you alone on the bed. You watch him, studying his every move while he pulls his boxers and pants up and starts fixing himself up. 

Before grabbing his own shirt to dress it up, he picks up yours and throws it at you. "Sorry I can't stay for a cuddle section like Bokuto does," he dresses up his shirt and looks in the mirror's direction for a quick fix to his hair, "but I think the way I fucked you makes up for it." You don't even say anything, still trying to wrap your head around tonight's events and dress up your top. Kuroo opens the door and gives you a last glance, a smirk always playing on his lips. "See you around, Kitten."

And just like that, he leaves you alone, well aware he still carries your panties in his jeans pocket. 


	2. Bokuto’s girlfriend, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look who she is.” Gaze leaving the chocolate on your hand behind, it finds the last person you wished to encounter. Leaning on the vending machine, there he stands, Kuroo. As your eyes find his, broken memories from last saturday drown your mind, fragments of his naked body invading your head and the taste of his intoxicating lips surfacing on your tongue. “ _Bokuto’s girlfriend_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitly didn't plan to add a pat 2 to this oneshot, but here i am , once again, simping for Kuroo

Bored eyes study the snacks available on the vending machine, jumping between a Kitkat and a M&M’s pack, still unsure what you want to eat. Gaze darting to the palm of your hand holding a few coins, you mentally count them, concluding you have enough money for the two. Why buy only one of them when you can have both?

The first coins are inserted and you hit the number for the Kitkat. You watch it fall, the movement caused by gravity seeming to be slower than it should be as your mind goes blank, not a single thought passing by but the fact you supposedly have a class in five. Will you make it in time? Will you even bother to attend it? Once you grab your chocolate, saving it in the small pocket of your uniform’s blazer jacket, you start putting the coins for your next treat, but never really finishing your task as a loud voice calls your name and you feel an arm wrapping around your shoulders. Looking at your left side, you find Bokuto’s smiling face. 

“Oh, hey Koutarou.” A soft smile adorns your face, feeling his warm embrace lingering around you, bringing you a bitter comfort that you had almost forgotten how it felt. 

“Will you come watch my volleyball practice today?” His smile is wide and bright, his big honey eyes closing by the end of the question. “We can go grab some food afterwards. My treat.” For much you might try to say no, you know you'll just give in and say yes to his proposal. He knows how to turn you around. 

Bokuto and you have been friends since high school,  _ close friends.  _ More than friends at some point even. It was like a wordless deal you both had that the two of you took advantage and benefited from. As two emotionally unavailable people, this was perfect for both of you. Koutarou always said if he was to be in a relationship he would probably end up neglecting his partner and you just not being the dating type, it was perfect. 

Even though you always kept a secret that yes, Bokuto and you have fucked countless of times before, your dynamics around each other have the tendency to mislead people into believing you are in fact a couple. Sometimes, not even your own friends believe it’s nothing more but a close friendship built on trust and many years of knowing each other. You’ve been called  _ Bokuto’s girlfriend  _ many times before, and it’s something that has never really bothered you, until  _ that night.  _

“Huh, sure.” You nod, your gaze falling back on the vending machine and eyes darting automatically to the yellow M&M’s pack you want so much. “Six?” The last coin makes it inside and you press the number for your desired snack. 

“Yes.” His tone is full of excitement, typical from him and he leaves a quick kiss on your cheek. It’s warm and it lingers on your skin. “See you later, bunny.” Even if you wanted to add anything else to the conversation, it would be pointless as he just runs away, skipping through the crowd. You don’t even bother to watch his black and white hair disappear between the students and grab the yellow small bag. 

Now with it in your hand, you ponder what to open first. You don’t even get to decide, as your bored mind following an irrelevant train of thoughts with just the excuse of missing class is rudely interrupted by a familiar voice. But this time, is a voice you wish you wouldn’t hear so early. You can’t always have what you desire, can you?

“Look who she is.” Gaze leaving the chocolate on your hand behind, it finds the last person you wished to encounter. Leaning on the vending machine, there he stands, Kuroo. As your eyes find his, broken memories from last saturday drown your mind, fragments of his naked body invading your head and the taste of his intoxicating lips surfacing on your tongue. “ _ Bokuto’s girlfriend.”  _ The way his tongue venoms the words you’re so used to hear being called after you wakes an unsettling feeling inside you. Before you say anything, you take a moment to wonder why it bothers you. Is it because of the way he adds a teasing manner to the way he says it, or is it simply because it’s  _ him  _ who says it? Either way, you hate it. 

“I’ve told you, I’m not his girlfriend.” There’s an effort to disguise the fact you’re bothered in a monotone, but you’re almost a hundred percent sure he caught you by the chuckle he lets out, taking a step forward in your direction. The gap between you enshorting. 

“Good.” He has a smirk playing on his lips and his hand goes to the encounter of your face, fingers brushing on your forehead and moving a strand of hair away from your eyes. His fingertips against your skin are like electricity and addictive. “I don’t really like to take away something that belongs to my friends,” down your cheek his digits dance, settling on your jaw in a soft but firm grip, the inside of your cheeks being pressed against your teeth uncomfortably, “but seeing I'm not taking anything from anyone,” his face lowers enough for you to feel his hot breath fanning your lips, “I might as well just keep it.”

The intensity of his gaze makes you swallow dry. He really likes to make it hard to be indifferent to his presence. Again, he has caught that he can push your buttons easily and he really doesn't need to do much to leave you all worked up. 

Your heart skips a beat and slowly your cheeks heat up slightly to the thought your mind let slip up. For much you try to go against it, you know you want to taste his lips again, to experience his body pressed against yours once more, to remind yourself how fucking good his tongue, fingers and cock feel inside you. 

The next words leaving your mouth, you pretend you don’t understand why you really said them just for your own sake. Although you, and even Kuroo, know way too well you mean every word. “Then take it and keep it.” Your voice isn’t above a whisper, the words getting caught on your throat and coming out weak. 

The smirk on his lips grows bigger as a chuckle escapes past them. Kuroo doesn’t say anything, his hand letting go of your jaw and grabbing your hand. In a swift movement, he drags you behind him, not wasting a moment. His sudden moves make you lose your balance and you almost trip over your own feet. 

Opening a door of a classroom, he pushes you inside, following suit and he closes the door behind him, locking it. The faint sound coming from the lock sending a shiver down your spine. It’s happening again and you can’t help but feel the excitement swirl around on your stomach. 

As you look around just for a moment, unable to move or do anything, you feel his hand gripping your waist. You almost forget to keep breathing feeling his chest against your back. “This is what you wanted, right Kitten?” His lips ghost your ear and you let out a gasp as a response, not really being able to form a proper sentence. Kuroo lets out a chuckle and his lips start kissing your neck. Your body is sensitive and reacts to his feather-like kisses instantly, a whimper slipping past your throat. The bag on your shoulder slides down and falls on the floor with a loud  _ thud _ . “I see you missed me.” His grip on your waist tightens and his lips leave your skin. “Let’s take care of it then.” 

The next thing you feel, is being pushed forward, being forced to move as he guides you with his hands firm on your sides. Your thighs are pressed against the teachers desk and with a hand on your back, he pushes you down to bend over the table. You can’t resist but look back over your shoulder, finding him loosening the tie of his uniform. Your mouth waters at the sight and your pussy clenches. You can already feel how damp your panties are, completely ruined. The thought of him keeping them again flashing through your mind and making your pussy throb in despair. 

Once the tie is off his neck, Kuroo grabs both your hands and places them on your back. In a tight knot, your wrists are pushed together and the pressure made against your skin turns you on even more. Hands on your ass, he slides them down your thighs, him as well going down to his knees so now all you can see is his head before he hides being your backside. 

Under your skirt, his slender fingers hook on the waistband of your already ruined panties and slide them down to your ankles. With his help lifting your feet, your panties aren’t trapping you anymore and sundely, your skirt isn’t covering your bottom. A few taps on your thighs and you know he wants you to spread your legs wider, and you do just that, putting your wet cunt full on display for him. 

“Already so wet as expected Kitten.” He says, his tone mocking, just adding to the ache between your legs. “And all for me.” Kuroo gives your slit a kiss and a lick before hming in satisfaction. “And you taste just as sweet as I remembered.” Two of his fingers press on your folds, massaging them and getting a soft moan from you. The wet noises of your pussy lips being rubbed with your slick filling your ears. “But I think it’s time for you to return the favour.” His touch disappears and he gets up. Grabbing you by your tied wrists he pulls you up, your skirt falling down and covering you instantly, and he turns you around. In no time, you’re on your knees and he’s unzipping his dark blue pants. 

With one hand holding the side of your head and the other holding his dick, he guides it to your lips to which you greet with an open mouth. As he slowly pushes himself inside you, you try your best to keep yourself balanced. It becomes a tougher task as you have your hands tied behind your back. 

Tongue flat on the underside of his shaft, he doesn’t push all the way in. You hear him grunt as he thrust out and you swirl your tongue around the tip before he snaps his hips forward again. This time he isn’t gentle nor slow as he does so, the tip of his dick hitting the back of your throat with the impulse. The impact makes you gag and tears form in your eyes. 

Now grabbing your head with both hands, one of them grasping your hair tightly, he completely fucks your mouth. The slight pain from your scalp being pulled, mixed with the pressure on your knees on the floor and his dick hitting the back of your throat within every thrust, makes the ache on your core bigger than ever. You even moan around him, getting a louder groan from him. 

It's hard to keep up with his pace as he gives you no time to breathe or do anything really. Drool runs down through the corners of your mouth as you struggle to bring some air to your lungs and you keep choking around him. Not that you really mind any of that. You really do enjoy every moment that his dick spends inside your mouth, brushing against your tongue and your nose buried on his skin. And not to mention the sweet sounds he makes as he picks up his pace, completely music to your ears and only helping to the ache on your cunt completely dripping. You can already feel your own slick reaching your thighs. 

You feel his dick twitching inside your mouth as a broken groan leaves his throat. Looking up, you watch his face contorted in pleasure and you can't really help yourself but moan at the sight. His grip on your hair tightens and a couple of thrusts later, he cums in your mouth. His hot shot hits your tongue, filling your mouth and you try your best to not let a drop spill out as he takes his dick off your mouth with a loud pop. 

Eyes never leaving his hooded ones, you swallow and a satisfied smirk lays on his face. “Good girl.” The praise makes your pussy clench and you bite your bottom lip as an attempt to suppress the obscene sound that was about to escape you. His hand rests on your cheek and his thumb brushes the corner of your mouth. His digit presses against your lips and you get the message, opening it. Lips wrapping around it, you feel the saltiness against your tongue as you swirl around his thumb. “You deserve a reward.” He says, his tone cocky as his eyes never leave yours while you suck on his finger. “What do you want Kitten? I'll give it to you, just tell me what it is.”

That's not a hard question as you already know way too well what you want him to give you. A small thought reminds you how good his tongue felt inside you and his lips on your clit. But for much you wish to have that sensation again, you're way too desperate to feel his massive cock rip you open. Even just the thought of it makes your throbbing cunt clench around nothing. So you really don't dwell on it, telling him right away what you want. 

“I want you to fuck me.” You say, your gaze locked in his and your words bold and strong. They get a chuckle from him, his lips molding into a coy smirk. 

“Is that so Kitten?” There's something about the way he looks down at you that makes your legs weak. Your knees are sore and the ache between your legs just increases. You try to appear strong and indifferent to him, but truth to be told, you're dying for him to fuck you and you can't fucking wait for him to wreak you right in the middle of a classroom. “Aren't you forgetting a little something?” He runs his fingers through your messy hair, stopping halfway just to grip it in a tight fist. “Where's the magic word, Kitten?” The rudeness in his words has a thin coat of honey that makes you addicted. No-one has ever talked to you like that, and you like it. Definitely more than you should. “Do I have to remind you.” You know way too well what he wants and who are you to deny him that? 

You really thought the eagerness and neediness you felt that Saturday night was all caused by the alcohol in your system, but today is just proving that the  _ sober you _ wants this just as much, if not even more. The desire to have him bigger than yourself, making a self-hatred inside you blossom in the pit of your stomach, but you ignore it and you let out your next words. 

“Please, Kuroo.” But even here you try to control your tone to something cold and calculated, but the broken whine at the end of his name is loud and clear. “Please fuck me.” 

The laugh emitted from him is sprinkled with sadism, he loves the desperation on your face. Kuroo never really imagined you to be this easy to control. For someone who always seemed unfazed by him, now is looking really damn affected. 

By your hair, he pulls you up to your knees and in a matter of seconds you are once again bent over the teacher's desk. “As you asked so nicely,” his words starting coming out through gritted teeth and your skirt is pushed up your waist, “I'll give it to you.” 

The air gets knocked out of your lungs as he thrusts abruptly into you without a warning. Your mind turns into mush, the overwhelming pleasure caused by a single rude thrust turning it hard to keep your vocal response down to a minimum. You know you can't be loud, but it begins to be an incredibly difficult task as he has no mercy while he jams his hips into you. So you bite your bottom lip, muffling your sounds and transforming them into weak whimpers. 

Body moving with the impact of his movements, even though he tries to keep you in place with a hand gripping your hips harshly and the otter pulling your hair. You can't wait to see the marks he has left on your skin. 

“This is what you wanted, isn't it Kitten?” The question comes in grunts and you're so lost in him that you can't even form an answer to it. “Answer me.” He pulls your head and bangs it on the hard surface of the table. A pain shots through your body, turning everything even more intense, your limbs becoming jelly. 

“Fuck, Kuroo.” A soft moan escapes your lips and you can feel the tension in your lower stomach building up. “That is exactly what I wanted, fuck.” At this point you're not even sure what you're babbling about, you just let yourself be taken by the pleasure he's making run through your weak body. 

Suddenly, he pulls out all the way and before you can even process what is happening, you are turned around. “This time,” Kuroo lays you on the table, “I wanna see your face while I fuck,” spreads your legs wide “you silly,” and pushes inside you. The position uncomfortable as you lay on your tied wrists, the pain of your hands dipping on your back unsettling, but you're too deep in it to even be bothered by the ache throbbing on your biceps and shoulders. The animalistic broken sounds he lets out feeling you wrap around him so tightly, makes you clench around him. The way his thick cock rubs your pulsing walls is just out of this world and with every thrust, it becomes rougher to contain your moans. Gasps escapes your lips along with his name, over and over again like a chant. He groans, “moan my name Kitten, moan it as your greedy cunt swallows my cock so effortlessly.” 

“Kuroo...” So close, you can feel it peeking right in the corner. “Fuck.” Just a little push, that's all you need to cum around his twitching dick.

“No,” his tone is harsh as the movements of his hands bending your knees, “I wanna hear you moaning my first name,” your ankles are settled on his shoulders, allowing him to reach much deeper, “I wanna hear how good my name sounds coming from your pretty little mouth.” With his every thrust, the tip of his dick hits that spongy spot deep inside you, making your eyes roll back. 

“Tetsurou!” Maybe it was a bit louder than it should have been, but it's impossible to focus enough to keep it low when he's making you feel this good to the point you can barely feel your legs. All you know is pleasure, pleasure he's giving you and a chant of his name leaves you. Your skin is hot, sweat pooling on different spots of your body and you wish you had at least got rid of your blazer before all of this started. 

A few more ruthless thrusts, suppressed moans and throaty groans and your cunt clamps around his dick, milking it with your sweet juices. Kuroo cums right after, splashing your walls with his hot shot and filling you up. The movements of his hips ceases down, riding you both down your orgasm until he comes to a full stop. 

Both your erratic breathings fill the room and he pulls out of you, ripping a groan from your chest. Sitting up, you watch him tug his dick back in his pants and a weird silence floats around you. His arms wrap around your frame to start untying your writs and you hold your breath feeling your hands being set free. 

The skin of your wrists is red and you rub them, the ghost sensation of his tie still there. Your eyes avoid him and you look for your panties on the floor, not finding them. 

“Are you looking for this?” His voice makes your gaze automatically dart to him. His tie is already knotted loosely around his neck and his hand holds your panties. Your mouth opens and you jump off the desk to day something, but you don't as he speaks again. “Meet me at my dorm this afternoon and I'll give them back.” Face falling to a frown you don't say anything right away. You don't know either to protest and ask him to give them back or to find a way to go to his dorm this afternoon, even after promising Bokuto you'll go watch his practice after your classes. And Kuroo notices there's something you're thinking about, getting him to chuckle down at you. “Oh you can't? Already have plans with your boyfriend?” 

Something inside you snaps, and you don't try to feed into this. Rolling your eyes, you walk to your bag that was left in the middle of the classroom on the way to the door. “I'll see you tonight,  _ Kuroo. _ ”

“Sure thing you will.” You can hear him smirk, and you hate how much you like it. “Five-bee, I know you know where it is.”

Not saying anything else, you walk out, already feeling his cum sliding down your thigh. 

* * *

The afternoon went as planned. Well, if we ignore the fact you missed two classes because you had to go to your dorm to take a quick shower due there was cum running down your thigh, everything went as expected. 

You watched Bokuto's volleyball practice and cheered everytime he spiked, like the good friend you are. It almost reminded you of highschool and how Bokuto insisted for you to watch his practice everyday because your presence improved his performance. It was never really a bother for you as you always had fun during practices, and not to forget how you'd team up with Akaashi to laugh at Koutarou's eccentric and loud behaviour. 

After practice, you both went to grab some food from McDonald's drive thru and now you're both in his dorm finishing eating your dinner.

“Bunny!” The pet name comes out with a whine as he drags it out and you just hm in response, stuffing your mouth with fries. “Let's watch a movie!”

“Hm,” you take a few sips from your drink, “I wish I could love, but I really need to go work on an assignment that I haven't even started yet because I spent the whole afternoon watching your ugly ass being sweaty.” As you eat your last fries and drink the rest of your soda, you watch Bokuto pout at you with big puppy eyes. 

“But you love my ugly ass.” His comment gets a chuckle from you along with a ‘ _ sure’.  _

“How about,” standing up from your comfortable seat on his bed, you start gathering your belongings, “tomorrow we watch a movie? My dorm. We'll eat instant noodles from your favourite corner store and I'll make sure to get your favourite cheese snacks.” By the end of your speech to try to persuade the boy to let you go without attempting to convince you otherwise, you have your coat on along with your bag hanging on your shoulder. For the big smile planted on his lips and the way his eyes shine, you can tell he's convinced. “Do we have a deal?” Looking down at him sitting down on the floor, you sent him a smile.

“Yes!” Bokuto nods and you chuckle, bending down to leave a tender kiss on his cheek. You walk to the door and he speaks again, so you look back, hand on the doorknob. “See you tomorrow?” 

“You know it, Koutarou.” Opening the door you walk outside, but look back at him once more before closing it. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

As the door closes, your heart rate increases for some  _ unknown  _ reason. Although, it’s not really unknown, because you know damn well why as you walk upstairs instead of going down. It’s the same reason as why you stand in front of the door of 5B instead of going to your own dorm and start your assignment just like you said Bokuto you would. 

Chewing on your bottom lip, you don't hesitate to knock and wait for it to be opened. You don’t wait much longer either, as Kuroo appears right in front of you twenty seconds later. 

With a bored face, you look up at him, looking unfazed. “Here I am,  _ Tetsurou.  _ Now it’s your turn to do your part of the deal.”

“My part of the deal?” A smirk molds into his lips and he leans against the doorframe, his tall frame towering you. “I was hoping to have another pair to add to my collection.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like, comment and subscribe for part 3? I'm not sure if i'll write a part 3, but if you wanna know what happens in Kuroo's dorm, comment and tell me, i might write it 
> 
> Anyways, here's your usual cookie, thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> if you made this far congratulations, i'll give you a cookie


End file.
